Sage's Descendant
by YamiChaos27
Summary: Hamura Ōtsutsuki is disappointed in the state of one of his descendant clans, the Hyūga. Wanting to help change it, he chooses Hinata to be their guiding light. With Hamura's help, will Hinata become a beacon of hope for her clan? Will she be able to help her crush, Naruto Uzumaki, defeat the darkness of the shinobi world?
1. Voice of Encouragement

**A/N: While my Maiden of Light story is on hiatus. I decided to try writing another Naruto story. I noticed that the Sage of the Six Paths' brother, Hamura Ōtsutsuki, hasn't really gotten much praise in history or mythology, which is a shame given the fact that he helped Hagoromo seal the Ten-Tails. So I thought I'd write a story where Hamura has more involvement in the plot. And since he has the Byakugan, why not have him make contact with a Hyūga, more specifically my favorite Hyūga(and character) in the series, Hinata.**

**I'm also trying out a new writing style for this story, with honorifics.**

* * *

**A Voice of Encouragement**

* * *

It was a nice evening here in Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village. The sky was clear, the temperature was just right, and sun was setting on the horizon beautifully. It seemed like such a peaceful time to relax. But to one particular boy, it was anything but peaceful. Naruto Uzumaki was an eight-year-old boy with spiky golden hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. But unknown to him, he was also the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, and he was now being chased by a group of angry drunken civilians, who hated him just for having the demon that destroyed their home sealed inside him. Usually people just ignored him, and called him names when they thought he couldn't hear. And a few businesses just refused to serve him. But tonight a few of them have suddenly become violent. They chased the boy across the village, until he tripped over a rock and fell on the ground. Before he could get back up one of the villagers grabbed him by the neck, picked him up and pinned him on the side of a picket fence. Naruto could only shiver in fear at his captor's drunken sadistic grin.

"We have you now!" he said as he punched the boy in the face. He then stepped out of the way to give a few of the others a swing at the Jinchūriki. They gave such a beat that it left with bruises all over, and a swollen shut eye. The captor then took out a knife and raised it in the air. "Tonight, you die, Demon!" However before he could proceed to stab the knife into Naruto's chest, the captor suddenly felt a stinging pain in the stomach, cause him to drop the boy and stagger backwards. Everyone looked at the attacker, only to find a little girl with short indigo hair and lavender-tinted pupil-less eyes. It was the heiress Hyūga, Hinata. "What the hell do you think you're doing, little girl!? Get out of the way!"

Hinata was shaking in fear, but she wouldn't move. "S-Stop hur-hurting Na-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto's vision was blurry because of the beating he took, but he looked up at the girl and suddenly a girl he had tried to save from a bunch of bullies came to his mind.

"Who are you to order us around!?" said the civilian she attacked.

"Yeah! Get out of here! We're not done with him!" said another villager who held a wooden rod.

"Why does everyone hate him so much?!" asked Hinata. "What did he ever do to you!?"

"Eight years ago, that demon was responsible for the death of so many people!" said the one with the knife. "I don't why the Hokage refuses to kill him for his crimes! The Demon must die!"

"Liars!" exclaimed Hinata. "N-Naruto-kun was just a b-baby then. H-How could he possible k-kill anyone!?"

"Because he's a demon in disguise!"

"No he's not! He's just a lonely boy!"

The villager with the wooden rod then approached her. "Will you just BUTT OUT!?" he shout as he whacked her hard upside the head, knocking her out cold, then kicked her into Naruto.

Naruto couldn't believe that someone was actually trying to help him. But before he could think on it any further, the civilian with the knife approached again. "Fine! If you like the demon that much then you shall die with him!" he said as he raised his knife again, but this time someone grabbed his wrist, broke it, and then kicked him in the stomach away from children.

The attacker this time was an ANBU with gravity-defying silver hair and a dog-like masked. He held out a kunai as other ANBU arrived and tied up the civilians. "For assaulting two innocent children, one of them being the Hyūga heiress no less, you are all under arrest!" the dog-masked ANBU said in an angry tone. "Take these vermin away!" The other ANBU did as they were told.

"Hinata-sama!" The dog mask looked to see a young man with short brown hair and lavender-tinted pupiless eyes holding his stomach as he rushed to Hinata. It was Kō Hyūga, Hinata's bodyguard. "Hinata-sama! Are you okay?!"

"Take her to the hospital, now!" said the ANBU. Kō picked up the unconscious heiress as he rush her to the hospital with Dog picking up Naruto, who had fallen asleep in relief, and followed suit.

* * *

Later that night, Kō was watching Hinata lying in bed in a hospital room with a medic-nin. Kō look at the heiress with worry. Why did you do it, Hinata-sama? he thought.

Soon, the door bursted open, revealing a man with long dark brown hair and the same eyes as Hinata and Kō. It was Hinata's father and Hyūga Clan Head, Hiashi. As he walked in he was followed by a three-year-old girl who looked similar to Hiashi. Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi.

"How is she?" asked Hiashi in a neutral tone, though from is expression his was clearly angry.

"Um," the medic said flustered by his entrance. "She took a serious blow to the head for a child her age. I've healed her as best as I could. She'll live, but she might take a few days to a few weeks to wake up."

There was a brief silence as Hiashi looked toward in oldest daughter. Soon he said to the medic, "Leave us." And the medic did so without question. Once the Hyūga were alone, the clan head grabbed that bodyguard by the collar and shouted, "How did this happen, Kō?!"

"P-Please forgive me, H-Hiashi-sama!" Kō stammered in fright. "W-We were walking home from the park when we saw those c-civilians chasing after the Uzumaki boy! Hinata-sama wanted to help him. I-I tried to tell her we shouldn't get involved with him, b-but then she did something I never expected her to do!"

"And what's that?" Hiashi as he released the bodyguard.

"She used a Gentle Fist strike to my s-stomach, shouting 'Why does everyone hate that boy?', and then ran after them. I-I tried to stop her, but with the blow to my stomach I c-couldn't catch up to her in time!" Kō bow down to the clan head. "Please forgive me, Hiashi-sama. I take full responsibility for Lady Hinata's state."

Little Hanabi stood next to her sleeping sister with a worried expression. _Onēsan,_ she thought to herself. Though she doesn't show it in front the clan, she actually felt bad for her. As young as she was, she had very little understanding of the Hyūga standards, which little did she know was incredibly strict. She always wondered why the elders and their own father always seemed to treat Hinata like she did something wrong.

Hiashi looked back at his oldest daughter. His neutral expression betrayed what he was actually feeling. He may have been disappointed in Hinata's lack of strength and confidence, but she was still his daughter, and she reminded him too much of his late wife for him to despise her. Though he will never admit it due to his inability to let go of the Hyūga's pride, something he's been trying to change to no avail. On the other hand, trying to save the young Uzumaki was the bravest thing she's ever done, if not foolhardy.

Hiashi looked out the window with anger. Anger at the civilians for hurting his daughter. _How dare they harm the heiress of a great clan, just because she defended the Jinchūriki._ Unlike the civilians, the shinobi council held no ill will towards Naruto, especially Hiashi. He knew the boy's father, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. He was an old friend. It always made him sick how the civilians have been practically spitting on the Fourth's sacrifice, by treating Naruto like the demon itself rather than the hero who keeps it at bay. He had wanted to take the boy in, but the civilian council and village elders denied his request, claiming that it would upset the balance of power among the clans. It also didn't help that the Hyūga Elders thought of the Jinchūriki as abominations. And now the villagers have harmed his daughter for the so called 'demon brat', and he was now pissed off. He needed to have a word with the Third on this whole thing, so he decided to leave the room.

* * *

Speaking of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, an elderly man with white hair and goatee, wearing the Hokage robes, was currently in Naruto's hospital room with the dog-masked ANBU. Naruto had just woken up and was now looking depressed. His only thoughts were on the girl that had defended him. He was silent for a bit until finally he spoke. "Why? Why did she defend me like that?"

"She did what she believed was right, Naruto," answered Hiruzen.

"But why did she think protecting me of all people was right? Why did she think I was worth it?"

The Hokage tipped his hat. "It seems to me that Hinata Hyūga saw something in you that those stubborn villagers are blind to."

"Really?"

Hiruzen smiled. "Despite being the heiress to her clan, she is known for her lack of self-confidence. I doubt she would've been brave enough to do that for just anyone." Suddenly, their was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing Hiashi. He glanced at Naruto for a moment, making the boy nervous, before looking to the Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama, may I have a word with you?" he said calmly.

Hiruzen stood up. "Of course, Hiashi-sama." He walked out of the room with the Hyūga head. And closed the door behind him. Leaving Naruto alone with the ANBU.

Naruto looked down with a guilty look on his face. _She got hurt because of me,_ he thought.

As if reading his mind, Dog spoke, "Don't blame yourself. Those morons are the ones who chose to attack you in first place. The girl chose to defend you. And they chose to attack her as well. Ultimately, it was their fault, not hers, and certainly not yours."

Naruto then looked out the window, hoping Hinata was alright.

* * *

"The attack on my daughter is an outrage!" said Hiashi.

"I hope you are not blaming Naruto for this," said Hiruzen.

"Of course not! He may have been involved, but that doesn't mean he's to blame. I've tried to be tolerant of their treatment toward the boy, but when they go as far as torturing him and dragging my family, that's where I draw the line!"

"You sound like you actually care about the boy."

Hiashi glared at the Hokage. "Do not think I don't know who his father was. I tire of everyone dishonoring Minato's Legacy. I demand those scumbags be severely punished for this disgraced!"

"You needn't worry. Attacking innocent children is a major crime. But when one of those children is an heir to a shinobi clan, that's a capital offense."

Hiashi nodded. "You had better send a clear message that this will NOT happen again."

"Oh I will," the Sarutobi said with finality. "I'll admit, I've been getting too soft in my old age as Hokage. Letting the civilian council, especially Danzō, have their way. I too have tried to be tolerant of what has been happening behind my back, especially in regards to Naruto. It was bad enough that the civilians ostracized him. But I can't believe they now went as far as physically harming the boy, and involving a innocent bystander. They've gone too far now! I think it's about time I remind EVERYONE why I am Hokage, and that I will NOT tolerate the actions displayed tonight!"

"Good to hear, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage tipped his hat. "I hope your not mad at your daughter for doing what she did."

"While I don't approve of her doing something so reckless, she has proven to have some level of courage that I hadn't known she had until now." He looked toward the room where Hinata rested. "I just wish I knew why."

"I should let you that Naruto had actually tried to save her from a bunch of bullies this passed winter," said Hiruzen. "Perhaps she wanted to return the favor. Hinata seems quite fond of him. Naruto needs a friend, and Hinata needs one outside her clan. If I may suggest, perhaps you could permit them to be friends."

"...Perhaps. As long as those ungrateful civilians don't EVER do this again."

"I'll makes certain of that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata Hyūga finds herself waking up in an unknown world. It was dark everywhere, there were no boundaries of any kind that she could see, and the floor seemed to be made of liquid and yet she wasn't sinking in it. She stood up and looked around. "Where...Where am I?" she asked herself. "Am I dead?"

**"No...just unconscious."**

The girl jumped at the sound of the mysterious voice she just heard. "Wh-Who's there?"

**"Fear not. I am here to determine whether or not you are worthy."**

"Worthy?"

**"I have been watching your clan for centuries, and I am disappointed at what it has become. Arrogant, practically tyrannical to their own blood, and refusing to set aside what they call tradition for the good of the clan and their village. I fear that if they continue to down the path they have set themselves on, it will lead them to ruin, just like the recent fate of the Uchiha."**

Hinata knew he was right. She knew how the clan jūinjutsu, affectionately called the Caged Bird Seal, had affected the clan. It was the cause of the rift between her and her cousin, Neji. She wished that seal never existed. But more than that, she knew how strict the clan's standards have become, and how heartless most of them are towards others. She wanted nothing more than her clan to change. "But what do you want with me then?"

**"I have decided that this clan must change. They must not make the same mistakes the Uchiha have made. I am in need of a living soul to help guide the Hyūga down the right path. And so, to help change the clan, I have chosen you, Hinata Hyūga."**

"Me?" Hinata was surprised at this. "B-But why me? What can I do?"

**"You are unlike most of your clan today. You are kind, selfless, and have a good sense of right and wrong. More than that, you have proven your courage to do what you believe is right when you defended that boy from his attackers, despite knowing the odds against you."**

The girl looked down. "It just didn't feel right to just let them do cruel things to him, when he seems like a such nice boy."

**"Contrary to the belief of your elders, you are exactly what the clan needs."**

"But,...I'm not strong. I'm not even fit to be their heiress."

**"That is where you are mistaken. You see, Hinata, you have a special chakra. A chakra no other Hyūga today has. You have a power you have yet to realize, that the others cannot see, even with the Byakugan, nor could they ever hope to acquire."**

"I-I do?"

**"Yes. But I must depart for now, so allow me to grant you my first gift. I shall strengthen your chakra a little, to help you with your strength and spirit. But know that true strength must be acquired by you own hands. If and when you prove yourself to me once again, then we shall meet again."**

Hinata then felt something crawl up her legs. She looked down and saw a white aura rising from the water and traveling up her body. Once it full covered her, she blacked out after a few seconds.

**"Awake...Hinata."**

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and finds herself in a hospital bed.

"Onēsan!" Hinata sat up and looked to her left to find her little sister, Hanabi standing next to her bed with a smile on her face. "You're awake! Thank Kami!" she said as she hugged her big sister.

"Hanabi-chan, Kō-san." Hinata said.

"Hinata-sama." Behind Hanabi was Hinata's bodyguard, Kō, who looked a bit surprised and relieved at the same time. I didn't think she'd wake up so quickly, he thought,but I'm glad she's okay. "Are you alright?"

The heiress winced as she caressed her head. "My head hurts a little, but other than that I'm okay." Then she realize something. "I-is Na-Naruto-kun alright?"

"He'll be fine," Kō answered. "The ANBU Black Ops arrived before your attackers could do anything else to you two. He's resting n the next room."

"Oh, thank Kami."

Then the door opened, revealing Hiashi again. He was surprised that Hinata was already awake, but didn't show it. He gave her a stern look, which made Hinata nervous.

"Otōsan," Hinata addressed her father.

Finally the Clan Head said, "I should ground you for acting so recklessly." Hinata hung her head in response, looked back up in surprise when he said, "But what you did took more bravery than you've every displayed. I hope to see more of that courage in the future." He turned around. "But for now rest up. Come, Hanabi. It's time to leave."

"Kay," answered Hanabi. "See you tomorrow, Onēsan!" And with that Hanabi and Hiashi left, leaving Hinata and Kō alone.

Hinata then looked up at the ceiling in deep thought.

"Are you okay, Hinata-sama?" asked Kō when he notice that she looked spaced out.

"I just had a strange dream," answered Hinata.

"A dream? What about?"

"I was in a strange place, and this voice told me that I had the power to change the Hyūga clan." She then laid back down and tucked herself under her covers. "If only it was real," she said as she drifted off to sleep.

Kō then caressed the heiress's midnight blue hair. "You never know, Hinata-sama. Maybe you do."

* * *

**A/N: And there's the first chapter of this. I hope I didn't make it too cheesy. I have no idea how often I'm going to update this, but I'll try as hard as I can.**

**Please Review. Some constructive criticism might help, but no bad mouthing. I'm also open to some suggestions.**


	2. Thanks, Poll, and Omake

**A/N: So I wake up the morning after posting this story and I check its status, and I find 13 Reviews, 31 Followers, and 21 Favorites. And now with 21 reviews, 67 followers, 40 favorites, and 1 Community as I'm posting this. Wow, I'm pleasantly surprised at how much attention this has already gotten, especially when compared to my other fics. I guess it goes to show how doing something no one else has done can really pay off. Thanks everyone!**

**To those of you who didn't like the Naruto beating, I apologize. I know it's cliché and there's no evidence it ever happened in canon, but I couldn't think of better way for Hinata to prove herself to a sage. Sure, I could've had Hinata prove her bravery to the bullies, but then I thought, 'Would a sage really be impressed enough to give her his blessing for standing up to a bunch of school bullies? Not really.' So forgive me for doing that. But just so guys know, that was the ONLY time in this story Naruto was beaten by adults; it never happened before nor will it happen again.**

**Now there's one thing about this story that I'm having trouble deciding on: What should I do with Sasuke? Should I keep him as he is in canon, make him good, or make him good but pretend he's evil(like spying on Orochimaru and Akatsuki)? I ask this because I'm considering having Hagoromo contact Naruto and possibly Sasuke earlier than in canon due to Hamura making contact with Hinata. What do you think? I'll be putting up a poll on my profile. PLEASE VOTE!**

**Sorry to say, but it may take a while for me to write the next chapter. I was originally going to do another chapter on the 8 year old Naruto and Hinata, but that's proving difficult so I may end up just timeskipping to the Graduation, and putting some moments within the timeskip as flashbacks, like how Naruto and Hinata officially became friends for example. To hold you guys over, I'm putting a short little scene that was original going to be the beginning of the next chapter right here as an omake.**

* * *

**Omake: Ancestors**

* * *

**"I never expected you to meddle with the modern world."**

**"I did what I thought had to be done. I do not wish to see the Hyūga destroy themselves."**

**"How noble of you. But was it necessary?"**

**"It was not the only reason. You know about the creature, do you not? And what it plans to do?"**

**"...I do."**

**"To prevent that plan from coming to fruition, the shinobi of this era will need all the help they can get."**

**"I suppose you are right. That creature's plan will only bring disaster to the world."**

**"So what is preventing you from making contact with ****_them_****?"**

**"One of them had just lost his entire clan and has now declare himself an avenger. I fear any power I give him, he will only use to satisfy his hatred."**

**"He is still young. Surely with the right guidance, he can be swayed off the path of vengeance."**

**"If he is as much like Indra as I fear, then that will be easier said than done."**

**"And what of the other boy?"**

**"He has no natural talent. But then neither did Asura when he started out. Right now I am waiting to see if he is as much like him as I hope."**

**"It will not be easy for him, considering his situation. But perhaps all he needs is one friend to drive him to greatness. I have no doubt my chosen will become that friend. She is a lot like _h__er_. She may be shy, but she will pull through when it matters most."**

**"I cannot argue with that. So what of your ****_other chosen_****?"**

**"She is too far from Konoha, and a blank canvas at the moment. Much like yours, she just lost almost all of her fellow clansmen. I will make contact when the opportunity presents itself."**

**"I see. I hope you know what you are doing, Hamura."**

**"As do I, Hagoromo."**

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's a sign of things to come. I hope you like it. Let me know any opinions you may have. And remember to vote.**


	3. Friends and Training Partners

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Writers block and laziness had a hand in this. I decided to do a couple more chapters of their academy days before going into the main canon story.**

**One thing to note: any character bashing in this fic will be minimal at best. One thing about bashing a character is that if you do it too much it may actually become more annoying than funny to some readers. I would know because I've read fics that bash characters, like Sakura, way too much, and, while funny at first, it got old really fast. So don't expect too much bashing in this fic.**

****Now I've been told that some fanfic writers have the Uzumaki clan descended from Hamura. One problem with that: If they were descendants of Hamura then Naruto would NOT be a reincarnation of Asura. Only a descendant of Asura could've inherited Asura's chakra. And it has been stated before that the Senju and Uzumaki were directly related. Therefore, the Uzumaki, like the Senju, are descendants of Asura, and by extension Hagoromo, not Hamura. So, NO, Hamura's second chosen is NOT an Uzumaki.****

****Also I want to clear something up for a skeptical reviewer. Hinata is NOT going to be the ONLY character this story will focus on. This story is going to primarily focus on four characters: 1) Hinata, obviously. 2) Naruto, as Hinata is going to play a big part of his development in this story. 3) Sasuke, partially thanks to the poll results below. And 4) An OC I made for this story to fill an important slot in the big puzzle. These four are the key characters of this story.****

****Lastly, some new information pertaining to Hamura and the Ōtsutsuki clan has recently come to light since my last post. Since I'm only just beginning with this story, I'll be sure to take the info into account later on. And seeing as this story will eventually make Naruto and Hinata a couple and render the purpose of The Last -Naruto the Movie- null and void, I MAY have Toneri involved during the Shipp**ū**den Era in this fic. Though he MAY have a slight change in character depending on what I decide to do with him. I have an idea already, but I won't spoil it.****

****With all that said, let's continue.****

* * *

**Friends and Training Partners**

* * *

Young Naruto was looking out the window in his hospital room the morning after the attack, when he heard the door open behind him. He looked to see who it was and was surprised to see that girl who had come to his rescue. "O-oh! I-It's you!" Naruto stuttered. "Um, Hi-Hinata, right?"

Hinata blushed as she nodded. "I...um...wanted to see if you were okay," she said.

"Um, a little sore, but I'm fine." the boy said. "Thanks. Um, are you okay?"

"Um, other than a slight headache, I'm alright," the girl answered. She closed the door and slowly approached the boy.

It was a little awkward for the both of them. Hinata had been crushing on Naruto for a few months, but never actually spoke with him before due to her shyness. She was afraid to even step into the room, until this faint voice at the back of her head strongly urged her to stop hesitating and talk to him. Naruto had never really talked with anyone his own age before. Usually they would just follow their parents' example and just avoid him like he's a walking plague. Neither were sure what to say to the other.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Naruto finally decided to just ask the question that's been plaguing his mind. "Wh-Why did you do that?"

Hinata slightly jumped at the question and start pressing her index fingers together. "W-Well,...I c-couldn't just let them hurt you like that. "

"Y-You didn't have to do that. I didn't want a c-cute girl like you getting hurt for me."

Hinata blushed at being called cute. "B-But, I wanted to," she said. "I-I didn't want to make the same mistake I made when you s-saved me from those bullies and just s-stand by and w-watch."

_So that _was_ her, _Naruto thought.

"I just d-don't understand why everyone hates you so much."

"Me neither!" Naruto looked out the window. "For a long time now, I've wondered why people treat me like I'm nobody. Sure I've pulled a few pranks, but nothing major. They always ignore and disrespect me for no reason. I've ask Hokage-jiji about it, but he only says that they don't see me for me, which I don't get. But Geez Louis! This is the first time people have attacked me!" He sighed. "Why doesn't anyone like me?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I like you," Hinata said suddenly, surprising both Naruto and herself. She had covered her mouth for a second. _Did I really just say that? _she thought.

"R-Really?" asked Naruto.

The girl's face turned red. "I mean, you seem like such a good person to me. It's not fair how everybody ignores you and calls you names behind your back." She was mentally surprised she had said that with stuttering.

"Yeah, but that's why I'm going to be Hokage someday!" he said with a confident smile. "I'll show them all that I'm not some nobody! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage, a ninja legend, Dattebayo!"

Hinata smiled at his enthusiasm. "I believe you, Naruto-kun." The boy was slightly taken aback by what she said. "If anyone could become Hokage, it's you."

Naruto was surprised that someone actually believed in him for once. "Th-thanks, H-Hinata. No one's ever said that to me before." He then rubbed the back of his head. "Ya know. I think I kinda like you, too."

_He...he thinks he kinda likes me? _thought Hinata.

"Um...do you..." Naruto hesitated. In front of him was someone who actually liked him, and not only that, believed in him. It was almost too good to be true. Naruto didn't want this chance to slip by him. He bowed and rapidly asked, "Doyouwannabemyfriend?"

Hinata was stunned. _He...he wants to be friends...with me? _she thought. _Don't faint!...Don't faint! _She resisted the urge to pass out as she blurted out, "Of course!" Naruto raised his head in surprise. Hinata surprised herself with that outburst. "Um...I-I mean...I would very much...like to be your friend...Naruto-kun."

Naruto was stunned for a few seconds. He tried to find any signs of lying but he couldn't. Something about that smile on Hinata's face just warmed him up inside. He gave her a wide foxy grin. This was happiest moment in his entire life. He just made his first friend. Excitement was overflowing with him, and he couldn't contain it. "YAAAHOOOO!" he shouted loudly, startling the young heiress. "I FINALLY HAVE A FRIEND, -TTEBAYO! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"Keep it down!" Naruto and Hinata turned to the corner of the room and saw the silver-haired, dog-masked Anbu. He had been so quiet, Naruto forgot he was there, nor did Hinata notice him. "As exciting as making a new friend is," the Anbu said, "you're in a hospital, you'll wake up the patients who are trying to rest."

"S-sorry," Naruto apologized. He turned back to the girl. "So, uh, you're in the ninja academy too, right?"

"Y-yes," answered Hinata.

"Cool! Maybe we could hang out hang out and eat lunch together. I gotta introduce you Teuchi-oji-san and Ayame-nē-chan at Ichiraku's, they make the best ramen in the village. And maybe we could...you know...train together."

Hinata was happy that Naruto wanted to spend time with her. And the idea of helping her crush get stronger made her feel special. There was one thing plaguing her mind though. _Would tō-sama allow this? What if he's like the others and doesn't like him?_

Just then Kō entered the room. "Hinata-sama. There you are. You shouldn't sneak out of the room like that." He glanced at Naruto for a second, then back at the heiress. "Are you hurt? Did he do something to you?"

"Of course not," Dog quickly answered for Hinata, startling Kō. "Why would he?" he said subtly daring him to answer. When Kō gave no reply, Dog said in a somewhat bored tone, "The only thing Naruto did here was officially become Hinata's friend. I see nothing wrong with that, considering these two desperately need one. They were actually just talking about helping each other train."

The Hyūga bodyguard looked nervous as he looked at the new duo. He then turned back the the Anbu. "Could I talk to you for a sec?" Dog nodded as they both exited the room. They closed the door behind them as Kō said, "Anbu-san, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean that boy is-" but he was cut off mid sentence.

"Naruto has known nothing but this village's prejudice for far too long," Dog said firmly. "The Fourth's seal is a lot stronger than most shinobi give it credit for. He won't be a danger to anyone. If anything, the real danger here is everyone's hatred of him. If they continue treating him the way they do, who's to say he won't eventually snap? A friend his own age is exactly what he needs right now."

Kō looked down. He couldn't deny, the Anbu was right. He didn't hate the boy personally, he just feared what might happen if Hinata got involved with him.

"And let's be honest," Dog continued, "Hinata also needs a friend her own age, outside her clan. Given both her status and her shy demeanor, making friends in the Academy would be easier said than done for her. She should count herself fortunate the she managed to make friends with the village pariah. And who knows? Maybe this is exactly what they both need to become stronger."

"You may be right," the Hyūga bodyguard admitted. "However, I am uncertain that Hiashi-sama will agree to this."

"I think he will," Dog said confidently. "Let's just say, Hiashi knows a few things about Naruto that few others are aware of."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hiashi stopped by the Hospital to check on his elder daughter. He brought his younger daughter, Hanabi, as well. During the visit, the Hyūga clan head noticed there was something different about Hinata's chakra. He didn't know what it was though. He actually noticed it last night, but dismissed it as his imagination. Maybe it was nothing, maybe was something. Maybe it was a good sign, or a bad one. Hiashi decided to just wait it out and see if anything develops.

As the sisters began making conversation, Hiashi and Kō exited the room to discuss something.

"Hiashi-sama," Kō began, "I think that you should know that...this morning, Hinata-sama made friends with that Naruto boy."

"Truly?" asked Hiashi.

"Y-yes. They've...even talked about training together. I know you probably don't approve but-"

"Say no more, Kō." Hiashi closed his eyes for a moment. Then opened them back up as he said, "I will allow it."

Kō was surprised Hiashi accepted it so easier. "A-are you sure?" he asked. "You do know that boy is-"

"I'm fully aware who Naruto Uzumaki is," Hiashi said sternly. "Although I don't approve of his pranking antics, that boy has so much potential as a shinobi; potential that I'd hate to see go to waste. He may be lacking in natural talent, but perhaps with the right guidance, which he's been sorely lacking since the day he was born, he could become Konoha's greatest asset."

"How can you be sure, Hiashi-sama?" asked Kō. "Is it because he's a jinchūriki?"

"Oh there's more to him than just the fox." Hiashi explained. "There's a reason he was given the name Uzumaki. Most shinobi believed that it was just to pay homage to the near extinct clan, and hopefully the boy would be more respected. But few actually know that Naruto is, in fact, a descendant of that clan."

"Really?"

"Yes. A clan known for their strong life force, incredible stamina, great longevity, abnormally large chakra reserves, and, most of all, their skills in fūinjutsu, the art of sealing. Fox or no fox, Naruto has the potential to become a powerful shinobi. If he's to achieve that power, he may need the help of someone whose more than willing to help him, as well as someone he'll probably listen to."

"And you really think Hinata has what Naruto needs."

Hiashi looked to the door his daughters were currently in with a guilt ridden expression. "As you've probably realized by now, ever since Hikari passed away, I've been having trouble being the Head of the Hyūga and a father at the same time." He admitted. "Never doubted her potential as the clan heiress. It's her self-doubt and hesitation that's the problem. And she only got worse after her mother died. I've been hard on her, hoping to temper her confidence and decisiveness, but alas, my methods have had the opposite effect. Hinata's weakness...is more my fault than hers. Perhaps a new method of training is in order; one that, as the Hyūga Head, I cannot provide. If Hinata can give him the guidance he needs, maybe Naruto can provide her with the support she needs."

Kō had never seen this side of Hiashi before. It seems the clan head was softer on the inside than people thought. But Kō knew better than to call him out on it. Instead he said, "Hinata told me about a dream she had last night, about a mysterious voice telling her she can change the clan."

"Is that so?" Hiashi thought about the change in Hinata's chakra, and if that was more than a dream, he wondered if they were connected. One thing he had to admit though, he has wanted this clan to change ever since the incident that led to the death of his twin brother, Hizashi, and the thought of his daughter being the one to trigger that change peaked his interest. The clan head just smirked and said, "I'll believe that when I see it."

* * *

After a couple days, Hinata and Naruto were let out of the hospital, and the next day, they attended class again. Naruto sat in the back row next to the window. He had arrived much earlier than usual. Normally, he was either late or seconds away from being late. But today, he was so eager to start class with his new friend that he managed to wake up earlier and he just decided to come early.

While waiting for his friend to arrive, he looked around to the other students currently in the room. One face he recognized was a bored looking boy with dark brown hair tied in a pineapple style ponytail, Shikamaru Nara. He's one of those brilliant but lazy type of kids. He's incredibly smart but he doesn't like to do anything he deems 'troublesome' or 'such a drag'. Naruto wish that guy was better motivated. Sitting next to Shikamaru was a chubby boy with orange spiky hair and snacking on a bag of potato chips, Chōji Akimichi. He's always thinking with his stomach, but Naruto found out the hard way that you do NOT call an Akimichi 'fat' in front of their face.

Another boy he recognized was a spiky brunette with red fang marks on his cheeks and a small white puppy sitting on top of his head, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru. Kiba was always full of himself, always going on about how he's the top dog, how he's the alpha. _Whatever 'alpha' even means_, Naruto thought. Needless to say, he annoyed Naruto a lot. Next to him was a boy who had his face covered up with a pair of dark shades, a high collar, and a hood, Shino Aburame. He hardly speaks, but when he does he always speaks logically and with a monotone voice. He once expressed his irritation at Naruto for swatting a fly that was buzzing around. Naruto could never understand him.

The boy that interested him the most was sitting in the row in front of him. He had raven hair spiked at the back of his head, onyx eyes, and a gloomy expression. He wore a high collared shirt with a red and white fan looking symbol on the back. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto didn't know all the details but he had heard that recently the Uchiha clan was slaughtered in a single night, and Sasuke was the only survivor. Naruto could always see the loneliness in his eyes. He knew what it felt like to be alone. Naruto had wanted to become friends with him, however he found himself jealous of the Uchiha because of how good he was at everything. Still, one thing he had to admit, he could feel a weird connection to Sasuke that he couldn't explain.

Soon, the door at the back of the room opened. Naruto turned towards the door and instantly rose up and shouted, "Hey, Hinata-chan!"

The girl blushed at the honorific. Naruto had started calling her that yesterday, she hadn't gotten use to being called cute yet. Still blushing, she walked up and sat next to her crush, something else she was gonna have to get use to. "G-good morning, N-Naruto-kun," she replied.

"You excited for our first day of training together today?" asked Naruto.

"Um, y-yes of course," Hinata replied. The last couple of day the two of them had discussed their training regimen. Every day after class, they would go to a training field, one Dog told Naruto that nobody used, and they would study or practice what they learned in the academy for an hour or two. Naruto also proposed that they if they would spar with each other at least once before their training ended. Hinata was reluctant to hurt Naruto, but with some encouraging words from him, she relented. Hinata was also surprised when Kō told her that her father was allowing her training with Naruto, so long as she got home for her Gentle Fist training.

"Move it, Ino-pig!"

"You move, Billboard Brow!"

In came the two screaming banshees of the class shoving each other at the door. One was had bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes, Sakura Haruno. The other had platinum blond hair and pupil-less blue eyes, Ino Yamanaka. These two were Sasuke's biggest fans, and bitter rivals for his affection. Many of their classmates, including Sasuke himself, consider these two annoying, and some even wonder if they're even fit to be ninja. However, Naruto has been crushing on Sakura for some time. While he did sometimes think she was annoying, that's only because of the attention she gives Sasuke. _Why can't she ever give me attention?_ he thought.

Soon, Sakura managed to slip inside first, and rushed to the seat next to Sasuke. "SASUKE-KUN!" she screamed, causing the boy to grunt in annoyance. "Hey, Sasuke-kun! Want to have lunch with me this afternoon?!"

The Ino came over and started shoving Sakura. "NO WAY!" she screamed. "He should have lunch with me, Billboard Brow!"

"In your dreams, Ino-pig!"

The two kept shoving each other, trying to convince each other who Sasuke likes more. But then Sasuke said loudly but stoically, "Shut you stupid mouths!" This shut them both up intsantly. "I don't have time for weaklings like you. So just get lost."

Both girls dropped their heads and started sulking.

_Geez,_ thought Naruto. _Don't have to be such a jerk about it!_ But then Naruto grinned and leaned forward towards Sakura and said, "Hey, Sakura-chan! I'll have lunch with you if you want!"

Hinata felt a slight sting that Naruto still wanted to be with Sakura more than her. She would've started sulking had it not been for what happened next.

Sakura glared at Naruto, making him flinch. "LIKE HELL I WOULD GO OUT WITH A LOSER LIKE YOU!" she screamed as she pulled her fist back a threw a punch at Naruto. It was the same routine: Naruto asked Sakura out, then Sakura gets mad and punched Naruto in the face. This time, however, it didn't hit its mark as Sakura's fist was caught by a palm.

Surprisingly, the owner of that palm was Hinata. And even more surprising was the angry look on her face. "Don't you dare hurt Naruto-kun again!" she yelled as she slapped Sakura in the face. "Why do you gotta be so mean to him when he was just being nice to you!?"

Everyone in the classroom was stupefied. Even Sasuke raised an eyebrow at what just happened. The shyest girl in the class had just yelled at someone, never mind the fact that she just defended the village pariah. Most everyone thought the same thing, _Did that REALLY just happen? When did Hinata get so bold!_

Naruto was too dumbfounded to care that Sakura just got slapped. _Note to self,_ he thought sheepishly, _Do NOT make Hinata-chan angry. She gets REALLY scary when she's angry. Scarier than Sakura-chan._

Sakura was so stunned, she couldn't even respond.

It took a moment for Hinata to realize what she just did, and when she did, she was blushing intensely. She had no idea she had it in her to do something like that, and was beyond embarrassed.

A moment of silence was broken by a clearing throat noise from the front of the room. The class looked to the front and saw their teacher, a young man with brown hair tied in a ponytail, dark eyes, and a scar that ran horizontally across the bridge of his nose, Iruka Umino. He had walked in from the front door just as Sakura was about to punch Naruto. He too was shocked at the Hinata's reaction. But he had regain his composure and decide to get the class's attention. "Okay, that's enough you two." he said firmly. "Now take your seats before I give both of you detention."

Everyone did as they were told. Today's lesson was history, a lesson Naruto usually slept through, as he wasn't interested. But he felt that he owed it to Hinata to at least try to pay attention. Fortunately today's subject was the past Hokage, something the boy thought would be a good idea to listen to.

He learned about the First, Hashirama Senju, who had founded Konohagakure along with Madara Uchiha after making peace between the two clans. The First had a rare kekkei genkai, bloodline limit, that allowed him to merge the elemental natures water and earth to make wood style ninjutsu. Naruto didn't know what the whole bloodline thing was about, but hearing all the things he could do with wood style got the boy psyched. In his time, Hashirama was revered by all as the God of Shinobi, the Supreme Shinobi. He's was also the creator of the philosophy of the village known as the Will of Fire.

The Second, Tobirama Senju happened to be the First's younger brother. He didn't have the wood style but was unmatched in water style ninjutsu. It is known that Tobirama had invented a lot of technique, some of which were labeled as kinjutsu, forbidden art. Not as strong as his brother, but was a gifted sensor, and highly intelligent. Naruto didn't think much of him, but was curious about the what techniques he invented, wonder if any of them were good.

The Third, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was the part of the Second's genin squad, but was also taught by the First as well. Hiruzen is believed to be the strongest Hokage that Konoha has ever had. He was known as the Professor, due to his vast knowledge of ninjutsu and mastery in all forms of combat. It is said the no one has the Will of Fire burning as brightly as Hiruzen. After the Fourth's sacrifice, the third came out of retirement and took the mantle again, despite his age. Naruto had to give his Hokage-jiji credit, he's tough for an old man.

The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was the student of one of the Sannin, legendary three ninja, were happened to be students of the Third. Minato was know for his incredible speed and quick wit. He was so fast the all you could see was the flash of his yellow hair, hence his moniker, the Yellow Flash. He sacrificed himself to defeat the Nine-tailed Fox. His reign may have been the shortest of all the Hokage, but he was the most famous nonetheless. Naruto's idolized the Fourth, and wanted to be a great Hokage just like him.

Iruka was impressed that Naruto seemed to actually be paying attention. He wondered if Hinata had something to do with it. He had been informed by the Hokage about what happened the other night, and to say he was outraged would've been an understatement. He didn't like Naruto when he first entered the Academy, but after coaxing from the Third, and a bit of observation, the chūnin found himself able to relate to the boy problems. What with being orphaned and craving attention through pranks. And hearing adults beating on a little boy for something he couldn't comprehend, Iruka thought that was going too far, especially when they hurt an innocent girl just for defending him. The teacher had decided that he would do something for the two, and he knew just the thing.

* * *

"Y-you didn't have to d-do this for us, Iruka-s-sensei," said Hinata as she and Naruto approached Ichiraku's with their teacher.

"Oh, I insist," said Iruka. "After what you two went through, you deserve to be treated to ramen."

"Well, whatever the reason," said Naruto, "if you buy us ramen then I'll accept it any day!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's antics.

They walked in to the ramen shop and were greeted by a middle aged man with gray hair and squinted eyes on the other side of the bar. "Ah Iruka!" he said happily. "Welcome!"

"Good afternoon, Teuchi," said Iruka.

"And Naruto! Where have you been? Haven't seen for a few days."

"Sorry Oji-san," Naruto said sheepishly. "I was kinda in the hospital."

"Hospital?!" Teuchi was shocked to hear this. "What happened?"

A teenaged girl with brunette hair and dark eyes came out from behind the door. "Naruto-kun was in the hospital?"

"These two were attacked by an angry mob for something that wasn't their fault," answered Iruka.

"What?!" Teuchi exclaimed angrily. "How dare they harm a couple of innocent children!"

"How awful!" said the girl as she rushed around the bar and glomped Naruto. "I can't they would do such a thing to you! Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, Nē-chan," Naruto said feeling a bit dizzy from the shaking.

The brunette then stopped when she notice the younger girl next to Naruto. She released the boy as she smiled. "Oh, and who's this cute girl?"

"Um, I-I'm Hinata Hyūga, m-miss," Hinata answer nervously.

Naruto shook himself out of his daze. "Hinata-chan here is my new friend, Nē-chan."

The brunette squealed with excitement. "Oh my gosh! You finally made a friend! That's wonderful!"

"She actually came to my rescue when the mob was chasing me."

"Wow, really?"

"Um, yeah, b-but, I only got h-hit in the head and kn-knocked out," Hinata clarified.

"Oh, don't be so modest," said Iruka. "You stood up for him, that's all that counts in my book."

The teenaged girl shook Hinata's hand. "It's really nice to meet you! My name is Ayame! Thank you for looking out for my little bro!"

"Um, y-you're welcome."

"Anyway," said Iruka, "with the pleasantries out of the way, how about cooking us some ramen?"

"Ah, I'll get right on it." Wasting no time, Teuchi proceeded to prepare the noodles. "What'll it be? The usual?" Iruka and Naruto nodded. He then looked to the girl. "And how about you, Hyūga-san?"

"Um, I guess I'll have what Naruto-kun's having," answered Hinata.

"Alright! Miso pork ramen for three, coming right up!"

As they ate their meal Naruto told everyone about how he and Hinata were planning to do some serious training together after class. Teuchi and Ayame were both happy for Naruto getting a new friend and training partner. Iruka couldn't help but feel proud of him. Despite what the boy just went through, he wasn't letting it get him down. He also hoped the with Hinata's helped Naruto will be able to improve. He lent them support, and even gave them a few training tips to help them. The chūnin wished them both the best of luck. _I know these two will become fine shinobi someday._ he thought

* * *

_I really am getting too old for this,_ the Third Hokage sighed to himself. _I should pick our Fifth Hokage, but the only two candidates worthy enough at the moment are away from the village right now. And I'm NOT giving it to Danzō; I know how that war hawk operates. If only Shishui Uchiha was still alive. I would've made him the Fifth by now had he been able to complete his Hokage training._

After publicly executing those morons who hurt Naruto and Hinata, sending a clear message that such cruelty will NOT happen again, Hiruzen decided that he needed to get his head back on track as Hokage by going over things in this village that he might've missed due to his age. First thing was the Academy Curriculum. He spent the last couple days going over the books and tests that they've been using, and he was not pleased. The history books were downplaying the Great Ninja Wars. It focused more on the victories rather than the defeats. This would make naïve students believe that Konoha and its shinobi are invincible, which is far from the truth.

He also noticed the lack of any mention of the Uzumaki, the sibling clan of the Senju. A clan that helped build the village foundation despite having a village of their own, Uzushiogakure, the Hidden Eddy Village. A clan whose symbol was use on Konoha ninja flack jackets as a tribute. The Uzumaki were so feared among the Five Great Nations that Uzushio was attacked by three of the major hidden villages, Kumo the Hidden Cloud, Iwa the Hidden Stone, and Kiri the Hidden Mist, during the Second Great Ninja War. By the time Konoha arrived the village was already decimated, and the few survivors were scattered in the wind. They were fortunate that they managed to find young Kushina and bring her back to Konoha. How could such an important clan to Konoha not be talked about in the history books? Was someone deliberately trying to remove the Uzumaki from history? Was someone deliberately trying to prevent Naruto from learning the origin of his name? _That is something I really don't want to take from Naruto,_ thought the Hokage._ He has a every right to know after all._

Also, the curriculum itself appeared to focus more on the academic stuff and less on the actual training. For example, shurikenjutsu class focused more on the math than the throwing practice. Taijutsu, was just knowledge of the different styles and not really practicing them, the only practice being spars. It's like they're neglecting they're students' training; expecting every one of them to train on their own time, which, yes, it is expected if the students come from shinobi families, especially major clans, but not really expected from civilian born students as they usually have no means of training on their own.

All in all, Academy's curriculum was flawed. It seems their standards have been lowered just to make it easier for civilian borns to pass. They were practically sheltering their students from the reality of the ninja world. _Idiots,_ thought Hiruzen. _All they're doing is spoiling the children, making them believe the life of a ninja is a lot easier than it actually is. If the students can't understand the hardships of the shinobi life or apply themselves properly, then they have no business being ninja. No wonder the quality of fresh genin have been sorely lacking lately._ He sighed. _How did this escape my notice? I'm gonna have to have a talk with the civilian council about this, and get this curriculum back to what it should be. We need good quality shinobi, not spoiled brats!_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his office door. "Enter!" he called.

In walked three Anbu ninja. In front was a kunoichi with long purple hair, and wore a cat-like mask. To her left was a shinobi with platinum blond hair tied to a long ponytail and wore a boar mask, and to her right was a shinobi with dark brown hair and wore a lion mask.

"Ah, Cat," said the Sarutobi, "you and your squad are back. How did your recon in the Land of Water go?"

The cat masked kunoichi said, "Kirigakure is still in the middle of the civil war. They won't be a direct problem anytime soon. But we also have some...interesting information to share with you."

"Do you now? Does that information have something to do with that child behind you?"

Cat stepped aside and gently pulled a little girl, around the same age as Naruto, forward from behind her. This girl had silver hair tied in two short ponytails and parted with a zigzag pattern in the middle, green eyes, and had two scarlet dots on her forehead along with matching colored markings under her eyes. Hiruzen took note of her expression, or rather lack thereof. She just stood there, her dull-looking eyes staring blankly towards the ground, seemingly not even acknowledging her surroundings. The Hokage also took note of her clothes, consisting of a gray kimono style shirt and shin length blue pant. These clothes were ragged, dirty, and even had blood stains on them. All in all, this girl looked like she had just been through something terrible, possibly traumatic given her lack of expression.

"Hello there, young one," Hiruzen said kindly. "Would you like to tell me your name?"

It took a moment for her to respond, but she looked up at the Hokage, still blank in expression, and slowly said in a monotone voice, "...Hime...maro..."

"Himemaro?"

* * *

**A/N: And so we end this with an introduction to my OC for this fic, Himemaro. I was originally going to save her for later, but considering she's gonna have an important role in this story, I thought it better to introduce her sooner. So who here can guess who she is and what her role is?**

**Now here's the results of my poll about what to do with Sasuke:**

**-Keep him as he is in canon - 9**

**-Make him good - 6**

****-Make him good but pretend he's evil - 18 *****

****So the grand majority of my voters want me to have Sasuke spy on Orochimaru, and maybe Akatsuki, for the benefit of Konoha. I'll see what I can do for this. I do have a few ideas.****


End file.
